Italy Reads Regret
by Hetalia456
Summary: Italy's locked himself in his room, now the other Axis finally find out why!


**_(So this was requested by someone, I'm so sorry I can't remember your name, and honestly you were a life saver! I had no idea what to write! So, yeah. If you haven't read Regret or 23.5 I'd definitely recommend them! I've never cried and laughed at the same time so much!)_**

A a couple of days after the three Axis read 23.5, Italy suddenly started spending a lot of time in his room. Romano had come over several times to look for him, but the door was always locked.  
>"Oi! Potato Head? What did you do to him?" He asked. Japan and Germany looked at each other.<br>"He made us read that thing he saw with you. He started shutting himself away after that." Germany muttered, looking at the door. He tried the handle again; once again it was locked. Prussia came along the hall and joined them. "So, what? Italy has become a recluse?" He asked.  
>"Pretty much. I just wish we knew what's he's doing in there!" Japan exclaimed, staring at the door as if trying to see through it. Germany put his hand on the door and leant against it. There was a click from the other side and it swung open as Italy flung himself onto Germany, in a sobbing mess. "Whoa! Italy? Calm down!" He said, catching the Italian before they both went flying.<br>"Italy-kun? What's wrong?" Japan asked, looking at Prussia and Romano, who both shrugged.  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Germany!" He sobbed into the blonde's shoulder. Prussia slid past them and looked around Italy's room. He looked at the computer and sighed. "What was he looking at?" Romano asked coming up behind him. "A FanFiction called Regret. It looks like it was written by the same person who wrote the one we read a couple of days ago." Japan muttered, joining them and reading the title. "Oh. Why does he read these things?" Romano sighed. They went back out and saw Italy still clinging to Germany. "Sit down, Italy and tell us what happened." He whispered. The small Italian refused to move, so Germany was forced to pick him up and sit him down on the bed. Italy kept sniffing, and trying to stop crying. "I…I…" He took a deep breath and started again<p>

"I was on the internet, looking at funny videos to try and calm down. I was looking for a funny story and I saw a thing called Regret. I asked what it was before reading it and the person who wrote it told me it was based on 23.5. I was a little apprehensive at first but after some thought, I gave it a go. I ended up not being to stop reading. I got really invested into the story, which was why I've been hiding away for the past few days. I didn't think it'd take so long, but I had to keep taking breaks. It had so many things I cried a couple of times too. I really enjoyed reading; I think you should read it too. Just leave me out ok?" He smiled at them all, tears drying in the corners of his eyes. Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder and nodded. "Italy-kun, you should get some sleep. You look tired! Did you sleep at all in the past few days?" Japan asked, looking concerned. That's when the rest of them noticed the dark circles under Italy's eyes. "Oh! I guess I forgot. I was too busy reading the story." He laughed nervously, though Germany could see his eyes slowly closing. He rested his head on Germany's shoulder. The German sighed and picked him up. "West, this is his room when he's here." Prussia muttered, trying to not to laugh at his brothers mistake.  
>"I know that. It's too early for him to go to bed, so I'm going to put him on the couch for now." He carried Italy out and left the three remaining nations. "I think I'll see just what Italy was watching." Prussia muttered. Japan and Romano nodded in agreement. They pulled three chairs up to the computer and went to chapter 1.<p>

A few hours later, Germany came back rubbing his neck. "Sorry that took so long. Italy woke up and wouldn't let me leave him…" He trailed off as he looked at the others. Prussia had his mouth open, his red eyes wider than Germany would have thought naturally possible. Japan was blinking at the screen, still trying to process what he had just read. Romano, however, kept stammering unintelligible sounds. "Ok, what did I miss?" Germany asked. Prussia stood up and put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I understand why Italy was crying. I'm just so glad that didn't really happen." He took his hand away, and walked back down the hall. Germany looked at Japan as Romano slowly walked past him. "If you ever do that to my brother, I promise you what I did in that story will be a relief to the hell I'll actually put you through, Potato Bastard!" He muttered as he went past. Japan looked at Germany. "Do I even want to know?"  
>"No…No you don't Germany-san!" He muttered, shaking his head.<p> 


End file.
